


Toxic if Ingested

by rhosyn_du



Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Malec Discord Server, Mistletoe, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhosyn_du/pseuds/rhosyn_du
Summary: Izzy has some questions about mistletoe. Magnus has many answers.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Toxic if Ingested

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to yesterday's ficlet, but could be read as a standalone.
> 
> Written for the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/C26DBxG) Advent Calendar event. Prompt: _Mistletoe_

Magnus was searching for the bottle of kraken ink he knew he had lying around somewhere when he heard the knock at the door. A quick spark of magic told him who his visitor was, and since he was shoulders-deep in his magical pantry, he simply magicked open the front door.

“If you’re looking for Alexander, he’s at the Institute this morning,” he said as he heard the decisive click of heels entering his apothecary.

“I’m here to see you, actually,” Isabelle said. “There’s something I wanted to ask you about.”

“Of course,” Magnus said, pulling his head out of the pantry with a sigh. “I wasn’t having any luck in there, anyway. Drink?”

Izzy shook her head. There was something almost hesitant in her expression. It wasn’t worrying, exactly, but it was so unlike Izzy’s usually brazenness that it piqued Magnus’s curiosity.

“What can I help you with?” he asked, leading her into the living room.

“I need to know about mistletoe,” she said, perching on the edge of the couch.

Magnus waited a beat, expecting some kind of context for the question. When it was clear none was forthcoming, he took a wild guess and started talking.

“Mistletoe has a number of magical applications, but it’s toxic to most people and creatures if ingested, so it’s generally not included in any potions meant for drinking, at least not if you like whoever you’re planning to have drink it. It’s a common ingredient in protective potions and amulets, and some people like to add ground mistletoe to their summoning circles when summoning lesser demons, but I don’t think it really...”

Magnus trailed off when he noticed Izzy shaking her head.

“I need to know about the whole mundane Christmas mistletoe kissing thing.”

“Ah,” Magnus said, leaning back in his chair. “Well, there’s some disagreement about the origin of the custom. Some say it’s related to the plant’s association with the Norse goddess of love, but I’m more inclined to agree with those who think it stems from its use in the middle ages as a means to intoxicate a potential lover, which is objectionable on a number of levels, not the least of which is, as previously mentioned, the toxicity of the plant.”

Isabelle let out a frustrated huff so like her brother that Magnus couldn’t help but smile.

“I mean, I need to know what the custom  _ is _ ,” she explained. “I know there’s something about hanging it and kissing, but I don’t know how it works. Do you kiss the person who helps you hang it, or...?”

Oh.

“Traditionally,” Magnus said, choosing his words carefully, “mistletoe is hung in the home or some common gathering place, and any two people who stand or walk underneath it together are supposed to kiss. It’s usually a playful thing, although not always.”

“So,” Izzy said slowly, “if I hung some mistletoe and just happened to stand under it with someone and then kissed them, they wouldn’t necessarily think I meant anything by it?”

“I imagine that would depend on who you were kissing, but not necessarily, no.”

Isabelle chewed her bottom lip in thought. “Okay,” she said finally. “Thanks, Magnus.”

“Any time,” he said, inclining his head.

“You know,” he continued as Izzy stood to leave. “I’ve always found that kisses turn out best if the person I’m kissing knows why I’m kissing them.”

Izzy laughed. “That’s very practical of you.” She bit her lip again, but this time there was a spark of determination in her eyes. “So, what do you know about Christmas _presents_?”


End file.
